1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an edge bending display panel and an edge bending display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, bending display devices that have bendable substrates have become a subject of much study. These display devices improve the convenience of using electric devices and improve screen immersion. Studies for improving display quality of such devices are underway.